Hinky Hickey
by MissNMW
Summary: Ziva has a hickey.. Just who is her mystery man?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Abby tapped a platformed foot impatiently, whilst Tony and McGee stood smirking at her.

"What?!" she said to their stares.

"Nothing Abby, nothing.." Tony said raising his hands up in a surrender gesture, still smirking.

"Well she's taking forever! How long does it take to put a dress on?"

She pounded on the door of her lab.

"Ziva! You're taking advantage of this! No one has ever been in Labby unsupervised and you should be dressed by-"

"Abby!" said an exasperated voice through the door. "I just need a little help with the zipper."

Tony grinned and put his hand on the door handle. Abby nudged him "Tony!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

McGee eyed Tony and asked "Um Ziva.. Are you decent?"

"What do you mean am I decent?" said the muffled voice through the door.

"I uh.. just meant you have clothes on right? We're allowed to come in?" McGee asked cautiously.

Ziva sighed "Yes, I have clothes on. I am.. decent."

"Darn." Tony said with a pout.

Abby opened the door and they tumbled into the lab.

Ziva stood in a long blue dress and black heels, she turned as they walked in and moved her hair to one side, showing her bare back and the unzipped zip.  
Ziva tugged at her zip and failed at doing it up again.

"Lemme help Ziva!" Abby said chirpily as Tony couldn't help but stare at Ziva's bare skin and McGee tried to look at anywhere but _at _Ziva's bare skin.

Abby fumbled with the zip. "Oh.. you've got the material stuck in it. I hate it when that happens. Almost as much as I hate nougat. Actually no! 'Cause I really really hate nougat! "

Ziva sighed a little.

Abby undid the zip a little to get the material out and let out a little gasp.

"What?" Ziva said craning her neck to see the back of the dress.

"Ziva David!" Abby said with her hands on her hips. She turned to look at Tony, who had paled a little. _He's jealous!_ Abby thought a smile forming on her lips. McGee was curious; his gaze went to Ziva's bare skin, blushing a little.

"What?! " Ziva said noticing their reactions.

"A hickey!" Abby said turning to face Ziva again. She shook a finger at Ziva disapprovingly.

"What?" Ziva asked a little confused.

Abby took Ziva by the shoulders and took her to the full length mirror she got out every time a member of the team was going undercover.

Ziva looked at Abby's face in the reflection, questioning. Abby turned Ziva around. "Look!"

Ziva looked over her shoulder in the mirror. There on the small of her back was a "hickey".

"Oh." She said, reaching behind her and finally tugging the zip up. She smiled wryly. _Yes.. it only took twenty minutes._

"Oh?!" Abby said flinging her arms about. "Oh?!"

Ziva raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Abby.

Tony and McGee stood there, in the tension filled lab, saying nothing. Abby glanced at Tony. _He is definitely jealous._

She broke into a grin to their surprise. "It's a very intimate place.." she said with a wink.

The corners of Ziva's mouth quirked a little into a smile

Abby glanced at Tony again, who noted the way Ziva seemed to be glowing.

Abby let out a laugh. "Anyone we know..?" she said.

Ziva smirked. "Maybe.."

"Ohmygod! Ohmygodohmygod." Abby said squealing. "It's Jeff isn't it? I knew you were gonna-"

"Who's Jeff?" Tony piped.

McGee rolled his eyes. "The security guy. You know the one that you said looks like-"

"Shut up McGeek" Tony said waving a dismissive hand as he tried to listen to Abby.

"..he asked you out and you said no?!"

"Hold on." Tony said. "Let me get this straight. Jeff asked you out Ziva? Jeff as in Mr-Look-How-Big-My-Arms-Are? Jeff-the-Incredible-Sulk who thinks his got that smouldering look thing going on for him?"

Abby punched him lightly on the arm. "Hey! I like him!" Tony scoffed.

"So uh Ziva, if it isn't Jeff who is it?" McGee asked.

"What?" he said with a shrug when Tony turned to look at him.

"My lips are peeled." Ziva said.

"Sealed Ziva. Sealed." Tony corrected rolling his eyes.

"Describe him!" Abby said as Tony shook his head. He still couldn't get over it. _Jeff asked Ziva out.._

"He's cute." Ziva stated.

"Cute?!" Abby asked incredulously. "Cute?! Give me something to work with! You're an investigator. And you describe someone as cute? Puppys are cute Ziva! You wouldn't make out with a puppy though would you? ..Would you?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and made a face.

"What Abby means to ask Zee-Vah," Tony explained "Is what's he like in bed?"

"Tony!" Abby said slapping him playfully.

Ziva smirked. "A six." she said.

"A six-!" Tony began as Gibbs walked in.

"What's a six?" He asked.

They said nothing.

* * *

someone reviewed my other story **"The 3rd Drawer"** and said they would _die_ if i don't continue. i really don't want to be responsible for a death (as you can imagine).. but i have no idea where to take it.. any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva smiled as he murmured in his sleep, "Ziva.." and pulled her closer to him. Just as she got comfortable against him her cell phone began to ring.

She groaned and pulled away, trying to figure out where the ringing was coming from. She watched as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair standing up in tufts. He looked so innocent.

She located her cell phone.

"Who is it?" he asked and gently began to massage her shoulders. "Abby." She replied and shivered a little at his touch.

She flicked open her phone and put it to her ear.

"Finally!" a shrill voice said on the other end of the phone.

Ziva winced a little and moved the phone away from her ear a little.

"Shalom Abby." She said.

"Zivazivaziva!"

"Yes Abby." Ziva said with a sigh.

"Gear Up." Abby said in her best Gibbs voice and laughed. "Got a dead one." She laughed again then stopped. Ziva could almost _hear _Gibbs staring at her.

"He was going to ring you but I really really really wanted to talk to you!"

Ziva sighed. _Another Saturday spent at work when they could be.._

"Ziva?" Abby said.

"Yes Abby?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Abby. I am fine."

"You're not." Abby said. "You sound different.."

Ziva sighed again slumping a little just as.. "Ohmygodohmygod. OH MY."

Ziva waited patiently for Abby's shrieking to stop.

"You're naked aren't you?!" Abby hissed.

"What?" Ziva said shrugging the wandering hands off her.

"Well, you sound naked.." Abby mused.

"What? Uh I am not-" Ziva stuttered. He watched her as she stood up to calm herself down and pulled the sheets with her.

He made a face and put his hands upwards to the sky, a little confused.

"How is it Abby, that naked people sound?" she asked calmly.

He laughed silently, earning a glare from her.

"Like you." Abby replied solemnly.

"I am- Hold on. Is Gibbs there?"

"OOH! You're with him aren't you?" Abby chirped.

Ziva's face crumpled a little, "With who? Gibbs?"

"NO. Mr hickey who isn't Jeff the security guy. And no. Gibbs isn't here. Ok now he is."

"Yes. I am with mr whatever you just said." Ziva said to shut Abby up.

"I KNEW IT!"

Ziva could hear Gibbs and McGee in the background over Abby's screeching.

"What did Gibbs say?" Ziva questioned.

"He said to ring Tony and tell him. McGee tried but his phone keeps going to voicemail!"

Ziva smirked. "Ok, I'll let him know."

She snapped her cell phone shut and looked up.

He was grinning.

"You look kinda naked too." He said, she looked down at the thin sheet she had hastily wrapped around herself.

She sighed, she knew exactly what he was thinking of. _Or thinking with.._

"Gibbs.."

He licked his lips. "Can wait." He said.

She let out a laugh and slinked over to kiss him.

"So Zee-Vah, after last night I must be better than a six?" he murmured through kisses.

He pulled her closer by her waist. He could feel her smile through their kissing. "Nope." She said.

He pulled away and pouted. She smirked and pulled him close again. "On a scale of one to five, you are definitely a six."

She grinned and stepped over the discarded clothes on the floor and reached for his trousers, she put a hand into the pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She flicked it open.

_*8 missed call from: McGoo* _

she smirked a little. Just how loud were they..?


End file.
